


Inescapable Conclusions

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Mind Sex, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and Trailcutter, philosophical discussions and interfacing. For KaranSeraph over at the <a href="http://caiusmajor.dreamwidth.org/146862.html">NC-17 Comment Fic Post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inescapable Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaranSeraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaranSeraph/gifts).



"I -- I --" Trailcutter paused. Megatron was just so -- eloquent, so sure of himself and his words even if he _said_ he was completely confused that Trailcutter just -- he was never much for words.

Especially not, well, sober. "I wanna -- want to. Be inside of you." He looked up at Megatron, making himself look the mech in the optic, making himself speak before he lost his nerve, while Megatron was still (miraculously) listening.

Megatron looked disappointed in him. "If you wish, we can take this to the berth."

"No, I mean -- it's not like, I mean -- you're really hot, I mean, but -- I don't. Your processor. I think I want." Trailcutter paused. "Can we link up? I want to feel your words. Your ideas."

"Ah." Megatron said, and there was a long pause. "It's been quite some time since I allowed such access to, well. An Autobot. Anyone, really." He smiled, and then gestured at his own badge. "But things change, Trailcutter," he said, and opened a small panel, right next to his badge, above his spark.

"--Oh --!" Trailcutter fumbled at his chest, taking several tries to get the right set of cables. "I've never, uh. Ever, really."

"Come here, then." Megatron said, patting his lap and Trailcutter stared, disbelieving. "My cables are -- short, Trailcutter. And I won't break."

"Of course not!" Trailcutter said, as he scrambled out of Megatron's chair and into his lap. Strong hands -- bigger and stronger than his own and he almost melted, it was true that he wanted Megatron for his mind but this was -- guided him into a comfortable position, against Megatron's chest. Skilled fingers hooked them up and then it was -- !

Trailcutter's creators had put all his protections into his frame, his force field. His mind was open, and small, and utterly vulnerable inside of Megatron's words, his ideas, his thoughts.

And he loved it. He bathed and basked and enveloped himself in Megatron, as though he had been able to climb inside the datapad of _Towards Peace_ but better, alive and changing and seeing and listening to him, seeing him, opening him up inside and making him better --!

Trailcutter is conscious, barely, of strong hands holding him in place, coding freezing his body as his mind roams free, but it's mostly the words, the ideas, _Megatron_ under and around him.

And the idea, terrifying: that Megatron sees him, too, and that it is an inescapable tenet of his philosophy: that Trailcutter is important, too.


End file.
